Trouble In Paradise
by Heartagram666
Summary: Twister and Reggie are going out. What will Otto think about it?
1. Introduction

Trouble In Paradise  
  
(A/N: Read "More Than Friends" before reading this story. Enjoy!)  
Ch.1-Introduction  
It had been almost a week now since Twister and Reggie told that they love each other. After that they began to date secretly, hoping Otto wouldn't find out about them both. If he knew he'd probably flip out! Twister and Reggie would meet at the pier every night at around Six o' clock at night or they would go to the secret spot to watch the sunset like they did last week, when they first kissed. It would only be a matter of time before Otto found out about them. 


	2. Suspecting Something

Ch.2- Suspecting Something  
Otto- Pass it Twist! I'm open!  
  
Twister shot the puck towards his best bud, Otto. Otto caught the puck with his hockey stick and aimed for the goal. He hit it hard and went speeding towards the net. The goalie from the other team tried to save it but it was no use, the puck had gotten past him before he could do anything. The referee blew the whistle to end the game. The final score was two to ten. Otto's team had won.  
  
Otto- Oh yea! Who's the man?!?!  
  
Reggie, Twister, & Sammy- Alright Otto!  
  
The three skated over to Otto and they did a team high five. After their celebration down at the hockey game, they went to The Shack to celebrate some more. As the gang skated into The Shack, Raymundo greeted them.  
  
Ray- Wow! That's a huge trophy! Congratulations you guys!  
  
Raymundo handed them all Strawberry shakes and French Fries on a job well done.  
  
Reggie- Thanks dad.  
  
Reggie was sitting next to Twister as usual. They always sat next to each other, ever since they were little. The way they sat, from left to right, was Otto, Sammy, Twister, then Reggie. It had been that way ever since Sammy moved here. As they ate, Twister's right foot playfully hit Reggie's left foot. They both looked to each other and giggled softly. No one heard it because Otto was too busy bragging how he made the winning shot. Twister and Reggie looked to each other and mouthed, 'I love you,' then giving a warm smile to each other. Sammy noticed the two and curiously looked to them.  
  
Sammy- What are you guys doing?  
  
Suddenly everyone looked to Twister and Reggie, putting them into a tight situation. They looked to each other nervously and then looked to the rest of the gang.  
  
Twister- We were talking.umm.we were talking about..  
  
Reggie interrupted him.  
  
Reggie- We were talking about how rad it would be to go surfing right now to umm..celebrate the day!  
  
Sammy raised a brow at them and then turned to Otto.  
  
Sammy- So how about it Otto?  
  
Otto grinned at the thought of surfing.  
  
Otto- What are we waiting for? Let's go! 


	3. Twister Under Pressure

Ch.3- Twister Under Pressure  
The gang finished their shakes and fries before changing upstairs. ( Do they wear their swimsuits under their clothes? ) They got their surf boards raced toward the beach, immediately paddling out. While they got out there, Twister and Reggie exchanged a 'We almost got caught,' look to each other. Then they paddled harder to catch up with Sammy and Otto.  
  
Otto- Here comes a gnarly wave guys!  
  
Otto and Reggie caught the wave, leaving Twister and Sammy by themselves.  
  
Sammy- You like her don't you?  
  
Twister looked over to Sammy, pretending not to know what or who he was talking about.  
  
Twister- Huh? Who? Like who?  
  
Sammy sighed and shook his head a bit.  
  
Sammy- I mean Reggie. You two always seem to be looking at each other a lot.  
  
Twister looked at him, pretending to act completely confused, but on the inside he was scared; scared that He and Reggie's secret would get out.  
  
Twister- Were only friends, Squid.  
  
Sammy- Uh-Huh.  
  
Sammy shook his head.  
  
Twister- What?!?! We are!  
  
Sammy- OK! OK! I believe you!  
  
Twister- You better Squid.  
  
They both took the next wave. Like always, Sammy made a wrong move and ended up wiping out. Twister watched him and laughed, but he didn't watch where he was going and surfed right into what appeared to be a shoobie.  
  
Twister- AHHHHH! 


	4. A Helpful Talk

Ch.4- A Helpful Talk  
Twister tried to dodge him, but it was no use. SMACK! Twister crashed face first into the back of the shoobie. He bounced off and fell into the water. He stood upo and rubbed his head.  
  
Twister- Hey! Watch it shoobie! I almost got whomped!  
  
Twisters face turned from anger to embarrassment after the so called, "shoobie" turned around. It was Tito. Twister stood straight up in the shallow water and looked up to him.  
  
Twister- Oh man! Sorry, Tito! I thought you were a shoobie. Hey, what are you doing out here?  
  
Tito laughed and patted Twister on the head.  
  
Tito- It's alright little cuz. I needed to take a break from work; also we have no customers so I had to take the opportunity little cuz.  
  
Twister nodded. Tito was a good guy to trust. Twister knew that he could always depend on Tito for anything. Twister really wanted to ask an important question, but he feared that Tito would tell Raymundo that they were dating, then Otto would know, which would be really bad. Twister had to ask anyways.  
  
Twister- Umm.Tito? If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone?  
  
Tito- Of course little cuz.  
  
Twister gulped, preparing to tell Tito all about him and Reggie.  
  
Twister- It's about me and Reggie. We sort of umm.like.each other.  
  
Tito smiled.  
  
Tito- I know.  
  
Twister's eyes widened in shock.  
  
Twister- Y-Y-You do?  
  
Tito nodded, padding Twister on the head once again.  
  
Tito- It's pretty obvious little cuz. You two stare at each other a lot.  
  
Tito and Twister laughed.  
  
Twister- What I wanted to ask is what should I do about Otto? I don't know if he'll be mad or something.  
  
Tito- Hmm.that's a hard one little cuz.  
  
Twister looked out into the ocean to see if his friends still surfing. He looked back to Tito, who was about to give him an answer.  
  
Tito- What I recommend little cuz is that you tell Otto. If you don't tell him, he'll start to suspect something and he might get madder. Telling someone is always the right thing little cuz. Do you get it?  
  
Twister nodded. He didn't want his best bud to be mad at him. They had been best buds all their lifes. Twister didn't want to rick loosing their friendship over love, but he didn't want to loose Reggie also. He loved her too much to loose her. He was in trouble.  
  
Twister- I know what you mean, Tito. Hey, why didn't you use one of your Hawaiian sayings this time?  
  
Tito laughed.  
  
Tito- I think I don't have any for this type of situation little cuz. Twister, I think you'll have to make a choice about this. Either friendship or love.  
  
Twister- Thanks Tito. I'll think about it. I'll probably talk about it with Reggie tonight.  
  
Tito nodded and walked back to The Shack. Twister had a real problem on his hands now. Twister walked to the shore and set his surfboard down next to him. He sat down and looked up at his friends who were still surfing. Twister really had never thought this hard in his life. This was going to be very difficult for him.  
  
Twister- Oh man.what am I going to do now? 


	5. The Couple Talk

Ch.5- The Couple Talk  
Reggie sat on her board, watching Otto carve up a huge wave. Then her attention went from Otto to Twister who was sitting alone on the beach. He looked like something was wrong. Otto paddled to Reggie and Sammy.  
  
Otto- Did you guys see that?!?! Hey, where's Twist?  
  
Otto looked around some, noticing his friend gone and no where to be seen.  
  
Reggie- Over there.  
  
Reggie pointed to the shore where Twister sat.  
  
Otto- Let's go see what's wrong with him.  
  
The group agreed and paddled back to shore. As Twister sat alone, he made a small heart in the sand with his finger, writing R+T in the middle of it. He suddenly heard the sound of people coming. He quickly swiped the sand, making the heart disappear. He looked up to see his friends approaching.  
  
Otto- Hey Twist. You ok man?  
  
Twister- Yea. I just wiped out and I needed to chill for a few. I'll be fine Otto-man.  
  
Reggie looked down to him curiously. She wondered what was wrong with him.  
  
Otto- Were going to head to Madtown. You want to come Twist?  
  
Twister looked up to his best bud and smiled a little.  
  
Twister- Yea sure; I'll be there in a couple of minutes.  
  
Otto nodded and everyone ran off except for Twister and Reggie. She sat next to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Reggie- What's wrong Twist?  
  
Twister put his arm around her. Otto and Sammy were already gone now so it was ok for them to be like this.  
  
Twister- I was thinking; what if Otto found out about us?  
  
Reggie looked to him, then to the unusual spot by Twister's feet. It was one thirds of a heart that had been drawn into the sand. She thought Twister probably did this so she reached over and completed the heart. Twister smiled and kissed her forehead. She looked back to him.  
  
Reggie- I don't know. One thing for sure is that he'll get mad. I wouldn't want him to be messing up our relationship. Maybe we can try to talk to him about us.  
  
Twister- That is what I was thinking. We should tell him tomorrow, but I'm scared that he might not be my best bud anymore. I don't want that to happen. He might also break us apart, and I don't want that to happen also. I love you too much to loose you, Reg.  
  
Reggie hugged him, giving him a quick kiss.  
  
Reggie- I don't want that to happen either Twister. I love you so much that I probably couldn't live without you. No matter what we will always be together.  
  
Twister hugged her back.  
  
Twister- I know, Reg. I hope we stay together forever.  
  
Twister looked to her.  
  
Twister- So where do you want to go tonight, Reg?  
  
Reggie thought for a moment and then got an idea.  
  
Reggie- How about the balcony on The Shack? It has the best view and we can see the sunset perfectly.  
  
Twister- Sure! That sounds cool. So at six o' clock then?  
  
Reggie- Ok. I'll meet you outside in front of my house.  
  
Twister agreed. They both got up and headed for Madtown. 


	6. Fun At Madtown

Ch.6- Fun At Madtown  
Otto- You see that Squid?!?!  
  
Sammy looked up at Otto who was on top of the half pipe, being very pleased by the move he had just done. Sammy was looking at his laptop at the time that Otto had done the trick.  
  
Sammy- Uh.sure did Otto-man! Good one!  
  
From the top of the half pipe, Otto could see Reggie and Twister skate toward Madtown.  
  
Otto- About Time!  
  
Reggie and Twister looked up to Otto and ignored him. They skated over and sat next to Sammy who was typing away on his laptop. They looked at his laptop to find that he was writing some sort of essay, probably for school. They looked to the half pipe to find Otto in the middle of skating. He seemed to get better and better everyday.  
  
Sammy- So, what took you guys?  
  
Reggie and Twister looked to each other and then looked to Sammy.  
  
Reggie- We were just talking, that's all.  
  
Twister- Yea, just talking.  
  
Sammy knew something was going on between them both, but he didn't want to bug them with his constant third degree. He decided just to lay off and leave it alone for the time being.  
  
Reggie- Why aren't you skating, Squid?  
  
Sammy looked up from his laptop to the both of them.  
  
Sammy- I thought I'd just hang for a little bit. I have to do a essay in my English class; I'm just trying to finish that up.  
  
Reggie and Twister nodded. They got up and skated towards the Blader Bowl. They both dropped in at the same time and did sort of a doubles run. Reggie would stall on the coping and then Twister would go flying over her. The same thing happened again but this time Twister was the one doing the stall. He looked up to see Reggie soaring over him. They did a couple of grabs and then ollied out of the bowl. Reggie approached the wavy style rail and boardslid the whole thing. Twister meanwhile was approaching one of the other rails, doing a switch tailslide, but he fell flat onto his back. ( I skate so I know most of the moves. If you don't know any of the moves I just said, just E-mail me or something.) Reggie skated over to him and looked down.  
  
Reggie- You ok Twist?  
  
Reggie helped him up, helping him to his feet.  
  
Twister- Yea I'm fine  
  
Twister brushed off the dust off of his tank-top/shirt. Over at the half pipe, Otto had just finished and was approaching Sammy.  
  
Otto- Man I'm beat. I think I'm going to head home and watch a surf movie or something.  
  
Sammy- Ok. See you later Otto-man!  
  
Otto- Later.  
  
Otto skated off towards his house just as Reggie and Twister walked over to Sammy.  
  
Twister- Hey, where's Otto?  
  
Sammy- You just missed him. He went home saying he was tired or something like that.  
  
Reggie caught a glimpse of Otto walking up the hill. She looked back down to Sammy.  
  
Reggie- Hey what time is it, Squid?  
  
Sammy looked to his wrist watch, which read the time of five-fifteen.  
  
Sammy- Five-Fifteen. Why?  
  
Reggie- Raymundo is coming home soon so I have to be there.  
  
Twister- Same here.  
  
Sammy closed his laptop and stood up.  
  
Sammy- Let's all go home while were at it.  
  
They all agreed and they al went home. When they reached their houses, Sammy said good-bye and went inside; leaving Reggie and Twister alone.  
  
Reggie- Let's meet right here at six o' clock, ok?  
  
Twister- Ok. See ya then.  
  
They both looked around to see if anyone was watching them. They didn't see anyone so they kissed quickly and went inside their houses. They both took showers and got ready for tonight. As always, Lars would whomp Twister for no apparent reason. At the Rocket home, Reggie walked downstairs and went into the living room to find Otto sitting on the couch, watching a surf video.  
  
Reggie- Hey Otto-man. What's up?  
  
She sat by Otto, who was moving along with the surf video. He moved the same way the surfer did, trying to find his technique. The surfers body moved to one side and so did Otto's; it was quite funny to watch. The volume was all the way up, filling the house with the rock music that came from the video. Obviously Otto could not hear his sister.  
  
Reggie- OTTO! HEY OTTO!  
  
Otto lay back against the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned down the T.V. a little. He looked over to her sister.  
  
Otto- Hey Reg. What's up?  
  
Reggie- Is dad home yet?  
  
Otto- Not yet. He might come around Six or something.  
  
Reggie- Well tell him I checked in with you; I'm going somewhere tonight.  
  
Otto- Whatever.  
  
Otto turned the T.V. back up and continued to do his moving actions.  
  
Reggie looked to the clock on the wall. It read five-fifty four. (5:54, for those who got confused.) She got up and walked to the door. She opened it and walked out, closing the door behind her. 


	7. A Night Of Romance

Ch.7- A Night Of Romance  
Reggie saw Twister sitting on the curb in front of her house. She walked over to him.  
  
Reggie- You ready Twist?  
  
Twister nearly jumped out of his skin cause he was scared so bad.  
  
Twister- Huh? Oh hey Reg. Yea I'm ready. Let's go.  
  
Twister stood and held Reggie's hand. They walked down the street to the pier. They both took a different road just in case that they wont be seen by Raymundo as he drove home from work. They both reached the shoobie infested pier. They walked over to The Shack, which was closed.  
  
Twister- Aw man! Now what do we do?  
  
Reggie grinned to him and pulled out a key from her pocket.  
  
Reggie- Raymundo gave me and Otto keys for The Shack just for Emergency's.  
  
Twister- What's the emergency?  
  
Reggie sighed.  
  
Reggie- TWISTER!  
  
Twister- Whaaaat?  
  
Reggie giggled at his cuteness and she gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Reggie inserted the key and turned. She opened the door to reveal a very dark room filled with the aroma of cheeseburgers and French fries. Reggie and Twister went inside and closed the door behind them. They could barely see anything in The Shack.  
  
Twister- I'm blind!  
  
He laughed a little before the bright lights of The Shack turned on. It was so empty except for the surfboards located by the stairs that led to the balcony. Reggie moved the boards aside and walked up the stairs, Twister following right behind her. They both stood on the balcony as they watched the beautiful orange sun slowly begin its decent.  
  
Reggie- Help me with this, Twist.  
  
Reggie stood on one side of a nearby bench. Twister walked over to the other side of the bench.  
  
Reggie- Ready? One, two, three.  
  
On three they picket up the bench and moved it near the railing of the balcony. They both sat down as they observed the beautiful sunset. Twister put his arm around Reggie. She rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the sun slowly went down. 


	8. Romance Turns Into Anger

Ch.8- Romance Turns Into Anger  
Otto turned down the T.V. as he heard the door close. He looked around to see Raymundo walking into the kitchen.  
  
Otto- Hey Raymundo!  
  
Ray- Otto, come in here please.  
  
Otto thought he was in trouble. He gulped and slowly walked into the kitchen. As he did, an object was tossed at him. He caught it and looked in his hands, finding a brand new leash for his surfboard. He looked curiously to his dad.  
  
Ray- That's for helping clean up the house.  
  
He smiled to Otto.  
  
Otto- Wow! Thanks dad! I'm going to put it on right now!  
  
Ray- Can't you wait until tomorrow? When The Shack is open?  
  
Otto- No way! I need to put this leash on! It would look so cool!  
  
Before Otto could run for the door, Raymundo stopped him.  
  
Rey- Hey Otto! Do you have your Key?  
  
Otto checked his pocket, finding a weird shaped object in it.  
  
Otto- Yea! I'll be back!  
  
Otto ran out of the house and immediately grabbed his helmet and bike. He took off down the street, so excited how his new leash would look on his board. He speed down the California Incline and went straight for the pier. Ashe got there, he got off his bike; not wanting to hit any of the shooboie's and get himself in trouble. He walked over to the side entrance of The Shack. He looked to the bottom of the door; a thin line of light coming out from the other side.  
  
Otto- Huh? What the?  
  
Otto turned the knob, and to his surprise, it opened.  
  
Otto- Weird.  
  
He thought Tito must be inside. As he walked in, The Shack was empty. 'Hmm.where's Tito?' He thought as he looked around. He looked to the surfboards and noticed that they had been moved to a different location. He shrugged and took off his old leash on his board. As he was in the middle of putting the new one on, he heard low mumbling of voices coming from the balcony. 'Of course! He's on the balcony! Duh!' He though. He finished and walked upstairs. The mumbling got louder and louder as he climbed the stairs. Then they suddenly stopped. Otto's curiosity got the best of him as he poked his head out from the opening of the stairs to see who was up here. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was Twister, his best bud, passionately kissing Reggie, his sister! He was speechless. They finally finished kissing.  
  
Twister- I love you, Reggie.  
  
Reggie- I love you too, Twister.  
  
The anger in Otto increased after hearing that. He wanted to punch Twister right in the face. He turned red with anger as he watched the two.  
  
Twister- Should we head home?  
  
Reggie- Yea, it's getting pretty late.  
  
They both got up and headed for the stairs, but as they got there, their eyes widened in shock to who was blocking their path.  
  
Reggie + Twister- OTTO?!?!  
  
Otto looked furious. He grabbed Twister's shirt and raised a fist to hit him, but he stopped and looked at Twister with furious, fire filled eyes.  
  
Reggie- Otto stop!  
  
Otto- How could you Twist? You and my SISTER?!?! That's wrong! Its not right!  
  
Twister- We were going to tell you tomorrow Otto! We didn't want you to find out like this! Believe me!  
  
Reggie- Let him go!  
  
Otto didn't let him go. He wanted to throw him off the balcony! But something inside of him made him not do it. The fact that Twister was his best bud made him angry, but it made him not want to do anything he might regret later on. Reggie ran up to Otto and pushed him away.  
  
Reggie- Damn it Otto! Either accept our love or just.just GO AWAY!  
  
Otto gave a mean glare to Twister, and then looked to Reggie.  
  
Otto- What the hell are you guys doing?!?! This isn't right! You are supposed to be friends! Not like each other!  
  
Reggie- We don't like each other, Otto. We love each other! And your not going to change that!  
  
She was right; there was nothing he could do. He looked at them both once more and then ran downstairs. He knocked over the surfboards and ran out of the door. He got onto his bike and peddled so hard he thought his legs were about to rip off. He speed off the pier, wanting everything to be back to normal.  
  
Twister- OTTO! WAIT!  
  
He tried to follow Otto, but he was just too fast for him, and before he knew it, Otto was gone. Twister buried his face into his hands while Reggie ran down the stairs, out of the door, and out into the pier to Twister. She placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.  
  
Twister- Oh man.this is bad. I don't want Otto to stop being my best bud!  
  
Reggie- I know Twister.I'll talk to him at home. Don't worry.  
  
They both walked off toward their homes, holding hands.  
To be continued. 


End file.
